Music Ties Us Together
by Ame Hinamori
Summary: Amu and 4 others have been friends since they were born and joined a music school.Ikuto and 4 others have also joined a music school.Will there be rivalry? or love?
1. Sorry

YES I know that I deleted my story Angels I lost the whole mojo for it but I am making a new story I'm sooo sorry to the people that review Angels


	2. Chapter 2

Ame: if some of you are still mad about me deleting my other story I'm sorry please forgive me I am truly sorry but I have a new story to make up for it here's the first chapter of Music Ties Us Together I don't own Shugo Chara in anyways

**Amu's POV**  
Amu: _Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

Ame: _Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

Karen: _Freefall, freefall, all through life.  
_  
All Together: If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.

Utau: _Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard._

Rima: _And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?_

Karen: _Freefall, freefall, all through life._

All Together: If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me. X3  
(**Evanescence**-**Weight Of The World I don't own in anyways)**

"Thank you for coming to the auditions we'll call you if you made it into the school have a nice day" she said as we left the stage

"Do you think we made it" Ame said

"I don't know" Utau said

"BUT what if we don't then what will we do with are life's"

"There's a lot more music school out there" I said

"Like I said BUT this is the top music school in the world"

"Don't you like saying BUT a lot" "SHUTUP"

"Anyways it took 2 hours just to get here AND we waited 4 HOURS in line and now it 11 then we have to stop and gas then sit 2 more hours in the car"

"Clam down Karen we might get in" Rima says

"And WE MIGHT NOT"

"keep it down people are starting to stare" I whispered

"WELL WHO CARE THAT PEOPLE STARES -" Ame cuts her off " WELL I DO"

"Just pretend we don't know them" I whispered to Utau

2 HOURS LATER

"YAY were home" Ame screams out the window

"You know some people don't want hearing AIDS"

We got inside the house and Karen to the schools brochure "Hey the school specialize classical music" "I don't really like classical music it makes me fall asleep" Rima remarked

"Who doesn't like classical" Ame said

"Me and 4 billion people in the world"

"Ha-ha very funny if we get accepted we have to learn"

"I think she right"

'But where are we going to get them as I can tell somebody wasted are money on gags" Karen said glaring at Rima

"Sanjo-san has some" Utau said

"Call her and ask her to bring them over" I said

"Okay" Utau took out her phone...

"She say not today because she has a date"

'I'm going to sleep" Ame says getting up

_RING RING_ (bad at making sound effects)

"Who is it" I asked "I don't know it say NO NAME"

"Hello this is Cross Academy we will like to welcome you to come to the school please be here in 2 days and pack your stuff"

"We have to learn how to play classical music in 2 days so tomrr-today we will work all day"

"Hai(yes)" we all said

"Dismiss"

Ame: YAY I got the first chapter in R&R

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ame: what's sorry for the late update

"We here wake up Ame" I said as I trying to wake her up

"Here let me" Karen say "Ame" she says in a nice voice "WE NEED YOU TO WAKE UP OR I"LL TAKE YOUR CELLO AND THROW IT IN THE OCEAN"

Ame snaps up

"Have a great school year" Sanjo-san say" I'm really going to miss you guys" she say

"Are you serous YOUR really going to miss Ame and Karen being in the same house together" I replied

"NO why would I miss them always awake at 5 in the morning screaming about nothing"

"see that how you guys know your crazy" Rima say glaring at them

"Oh yeah here I want you guy to have this" Sanjo-san says taking a black box out

Inside were 4 different colored hearted necklaces

She gives the Sea Blue to Ame, Blue to Karen, Purple to Utau, Golden to Rima

"Look at the back" she says "Everyone has a different saying"

Rima hers out loud "_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today"( I don't own)_

Utau says _"Music is what feelings sound like." (I don't own)_

Karen says _"Tears are word__s that the heart can't express" (I don't own) _

Ame says "_Whenever you're in conflict with someone, there is one factor that can make the difference between damaging your relationship and deepening it. That factor is attitude.(I don't own)_

"and Amu your parents told me to give this to you it also say something on the back it has a key but only your true lover has it" she says handing Amu a locket(it's the one in the show)

Amu turn it around it reads _"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you.... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her (that was long I don't own)_

"True lover huh" I thought _"that never going to happen_

"Thank you Sanjo-san" Ame says as she drive off

"All student report to the stage" the intercom boomed

"As you all know we ONLY excepted 50 people in this academy" the director reassured us(that means only 10 bands get excepted all have a group of 5 and if you know your math that makes 50 and if you don't your to young to be reading this story) "On school hours you'll have to were your uniforms if we catch you vandalizing the school you and your band will kicked out of the school you'll be partnered with another band" (that means there are 5 house with 10 rooms)  
-At Amu's and her bands house-

"You guys will in the same house with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Soma, Tyson Hyuuga, and Jun Kurosaki"

We walked into the house

"Wow this house is huge" Ame says "And dirty"

"I'm glad you like it" some one says

I look up to see a guy with forest green eye and jet black hair

"I'm Tyson nice to meet you" he held his hand out to me

"I'm Amu" then I pointed at every one else saying the there name he was shocked when I said Ame name

"The others will be back soon" "I'll show you around"

Tyson showed us the Living room, Bathroom, ect etc

Tyson went to take a shower

"Well we all know Ame likes Tyson" Karen smirked

"SHUT UP" Ame blushed  
"OH MY GOSH she blush Ame finally blushed!!" Karen says rolling on the floor laughing

"I'm going to make a snack" I said standing

"We'll help" Utau and Rima says standing

"NO I'll help Amu's my best friend so-

"How bout you both help"

"FINE"

Me, Rima, and Utau walked in the kitchen Karen fed her dark blue bird Lorelei Ame got out her guitar and started singing

* Itazura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru  
Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?  
Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo  
"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion  
SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite  
Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou  
Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke  
Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni  
*repeat  
Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku  
Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"  
Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni  
Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni  
Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru  
Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?  
Wagamama datte koto Ni WA kidzuite WA iru kedo  
Suki Ni naru hodo Ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion  
*repeat  
(Itazura Na KISS I don't own)

"What are you guys doing" Tyson walks down the stairs with his uniform (the night class uniform in Vampire Night)

"Snacking"

"Feeding"

"Singing"

"We have a class today…you guys should get dress"

We all went up stairs change went back down

"Oh yeah" Tyson says pulling out his cell "Hey Ikuto class starts in 15 min so you better hurry up"

Someone busted into the door 4 shadows ran up the stairs and then came back down

"TYSON WHY DI-" a guy with midnight blue hair and blue eyes says "who are they" he stated

"They are new roommates"

"We'll do introductions later we have to get to class"  
-in singing class-  
"Today class you and your band will sing in front of the whole class" "Why? Because it will show if you have stage fright this is only for girls by the way"

The teacher scanned the class "Amu-san your group"

We went into the recording thing (O.o)

Rima: _ikutsu namida WO nagashitara_

Utau: _Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

Karen: _dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

Ame: _Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

Amu: _nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

All: _meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

Utau: _donna egao ni deaetara_

Karen: _Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
_  
Rima: _hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

Amu: _Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

Ame: _itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

All: _meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku  
osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
atataka na basho ga aru so sweet  
hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
itsumo kagayaiteita so shine  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku  
_(Every Heart I don't own)

-In music class- (music and singing class is 2 different things)_"_Today you will get your instrument"

Amu-Piano

Ikuto-Violin _  
_  
Ame, Tyson, and Rima -Cello

Karen, Jun, Nagihiko -Flute

Kukai, Utau-Viola

Ame: how did you like this chapter R&R


	4. AN

Ame: HELLO THIS IS REALLY GREAT NEWS……………….I THINK IM GOING TO RE-WRITE Angles AGAIN AND I UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN XD!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ame: i found some way to update. (: i dont own Shugo Chara,**_

* * *

**(Ame's POV)**

"Ame where are you going? " Karen said

"Outside too get some fresh air, don't worry" she says walking off with a weak smile.

"I worry about that girl"

**( 2 minutes later)**

"Where's Ame?" Ty says.

"She went outside,I think she home sick,she hates being away from home this long,but she keeps it to herself" Karen says.

"I'm going to find her"

"Alright"

**(Normal POV)**

Tyson finally spots Ame under a tree, watching the moon.

"So this is where you were" Ty says.

"I guess". Ame said

"Whats wrong? , I miss your cheerful self when your always smiling"

"I just miss my parents and all, its hard not seeing there faces every morning"

"Ohh , I understand". Ty says

"How bout you , whats your family like? "

"My parent died two years ago". Ty says with his face turned away.

"I'm sorry, here I am just being homesick while you lost your parents".

"Snot so bad as you make it sound, I mean I have a little sister and she's the only person I need".

"Where is she now?".

"She in the hospital, I visit her every Saturday, you want too come , Im sure she'll like that".

"Sure I'll like that". Ame says with a smile.

"Lets head home". Ty says helping her stand up".

**(Amu's POV)**

"Great, just great, I'm stuck next to the biggest perv ever" Amu said to herself.

"I take pride in that" Ikuto says

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE"

"Balcony, you should really lock that, you don't want a perv too come in" Ikuto says with a smirk on his face.

**(Karen's POV)**

"This is going to be along school year".

**(Saturday) (Ty's POV)**

Today Ame and I are going to visit my sister, I think Kairia is going to like her, smiling to myself , I started getting dress in some black skinnys , white t-shirt , and black Vans. (dont own Vans or Skinny Jeans)

I walked down stairs seeing Ame waiting for me, a blush formed on my face she looked so adorable.

"Ummm , i-is thing -o-okay?" She started stuttering, a small blush oh her face.

"Its fine, you look beautiful".

"Thanks".

"Now come on lets get going".

I grab her hand, and rushing out.

**(Ten minutes later)**

After we signed in, we went towards Kairia's room.

I opened the door and saw her playing with her toys , I smiled.

Kairia turned her head and her face brightened up, like a diamond ring shining it the sun ( couldnt think of anything -_-)

"Big brother!". She said jumping at my legs , I picked her up a gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**(Ame's POV)**

I saw a little girl with short black hair and blue eyes , she looks like a little angel, she reminded me of Ami, and for once I didnt feel homesick at all.

"Kairia, this is Ame" Ty says

"Nice too meet you" I said with a warm smile and sticking my hand out, she stared at me for awhile she got off of Ty and gave me a hug

"Nice too meet you Onee-san" She said giving me a warm smile.

Smiling I patted her head.

I notice Ty staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I said confused.

"No , but that's the first time she had ever hugged someone like that other than me". He said with a shocked look on his face

"But whatever, Kairia today were talking you on a picnic", Ty said smiling.

Ame: What a day , took me twenty minutes to do this so that explains why its kinda crappy. R&R. (:


End file.
